


עיתונים ותוכניות לשליטה עולמית.

by Knotted String (knottedstring)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mean OCs, No Plot/Plotless
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedstring/pseuds/Knotted%20String
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>נכתב עבור דראבליית המשאלות בפורום, לבקשה של GypsyGirl<br/> שרצתה "הארי/דראקו, פוסט מלחמה, כשהם ב20 פלוס ובאמת ביחד. משהו ריאליסטי ומורכב אבל נעים בו זמנית."<br/>השם אידיוטי, אבל זה מה שיש.</p>
            </blockquote>





	עיתונים ותוכניות לשליטה עולמית.

**Author's Note:**

> מוקדש, כמו כל הארקו שכתבתי אי פעם בחיים, לנעמה.  
> אני אוהבת אותך!

הוא בקושי מספיק לסגור את הדלת מאחוריו כשמהסלון הקטן בוקע קול ששואל "ראית את הנביא?"

"שלום גם לך." הוא אומר, מסיר את המעיל בניעור כתף ותולה אותו על הקולב ליד הדלת, בועט את הנעליים מתחתיו. הוא מקפל את שרוולי החולצה שלו כלפי מעלה כשהוא נע לעבר הסלון. הסלון נראה ריק מלבד קווצת שיער כל כך בהירה שהיא כמעט לבנה שמבצבצת מעבר למסעד הספה. "מה עם 'מה שלומך, הארי?'"

"מה שלומך, הארי?" שואל דראקו כשהארי מתיישב על הרווח שמשאירה הבטן שלו על מושב הספה. הוא רוכן כלפי מעלה כדי לקבל את הנשיקה שהארי שותל על השפתיים שלו ומחייך לרגע לפני שהחיוך שלו נמחה. "ראית את הנביא?"

"לא." הארי נאנח, נשען לאחור ומתעלם מקול המחאה של דראקו. הוא פותח את הכפתור העליון בחולצה הלבנה לה הוא קורא 'חולצת העבודה שלו' ונאנח שוב. "אתה מדבר על החלק הרציני של העיתון או על מדור הרכילות?"

השיעול של דראקו מסגיר הכל והארי לא צריך להסתכל עליו כדי לראות שהוא מסמיק. הוא פונה אליו בכל זאת, ודראקו נראה סמוק אך רציני. "אני מתייחס לרכילות הזאת ברצינות, וגם אתה צריך."

"דראקו..."

"אני 'האישה האחרת'!" דראקו מכריז, ואם הארי לא היה יודע שהוא רציני, אם הם לא היו רבים על זה לפחות פעם בשבועיים מאז שהבינו שהם נמשכים אחד לשני, הוא היה צוחק. "אתה הארי פוטר הגיבור, ואני אויב הציבור המופקר שפיתה וגנב אותך מזרועותיה המנומשות של וויזלי."

הארי נאנח. הוא נשכב על הספה, לאורך גופו של דראקו, ומניח את ראשו על חזהו. הוא שומע את הלב שלו פועם בקצב מואץ ומרוגז. דראקו שולח יד אחת כדי לגרד את הקרקפת שלו, בעוד היד השניה מתופפת בעצבנות על מסעד הספה. כשעברו לגור ביחד הם קנו את הספה הזאת במיוחד בגלל שהייתה רחבה בדיוק במידה בה יכלו להשתרע עליה ביחד אבל עדיין היו חייבים להיות צמודים אחד לשני כדי לא ליפול. הוא יודע שדראקו עצבני, אבל האצבעות שלו עדינות ונעימות והארי יודע שלא עליו הוא כועס. הוא מבין את התסכול שלו, באמת שהוא מבין, אבל כבר אין לו סבלנות או כוחות כדי להתמודד עם מדורי הרכילות. "מה הפעם?"

"אוגוסטינה שולץ." דראקו אומר את השם כאילו הוא קללה, כאילו שהשם מגעיל אותו, והארי חייב להסכים איתו. העיתונאית היחידה שהארי אי פעם שנא יותר מאת אוגוסטינה שולץ הייתה ריטה סקיטר. הארי מרים את ראשו כדי להביט בפניו של דראקו ורואה שדראקו מביט בו בהבעה בלתי קריאה. הוא מותח את עצמו על הספה כדי להגיע לסנטרו של דראקו ולנשק אותו.

"אוי, אני מצטער. זה איום." דראקו מהנהן, והארי מנשק אותו עוד כמה פעמים, ממטיר נשיקות קטנות על כל אזור שהוא מגיע אליו; הצוואר של דראקו, השפה התחתונה שלו, הלסת שלו. "שוב שטות על שיקויי אהבה?"

דראקו מניד את ראשו ונאנח. הוא מכסה את עיניו עם זרוע היד שתופפה על הספה, אבל ממשיך לשחק בשיערו של הארי. "אימפריוס."

"אימפריוס?" הארי באמת מופתע, מרים את עצמו על מרפק ודוחף את עצמו למעלה ככה שיוכל להביט בפניו של דראקו ביתר קלות. "ברצינות?"

דראקו מהנהן. הארי לא רואה את העיניים שלו אבל השפתיים שלו מעוקמות בזווית חסרת שביעות רצון. כל קמט קל בפנים שלו נראה אומלל, עייף. "היא טוענת שבחרתי להמשיך את דרכו של אבי, ושהדרך הטובה ביותר עבורי להקים גל חדש של אוכלי מוות היא להפטר ממך."

"איך, בדיוק?" הארי שואל, והוא היה משועשע אם זה לא היה כל כך עגום.

"אה, טוב ששאלת." דראקו מזיז את זרועו לרגע כדי שיוכל לנעוץ בהארי מבט אפור ורציני, רק לשניה, ואז מחזיר אותה. "אז מסתבר, שאני לא קוסם מוכשר במיוחד. וכיוון שאין לי ולו שביב יכולת לנצח אותך בדו קרב, אני צריך לפתות אותך ולהכניס אותך לחדר המיטות על מנת לנעוץ פיגיון מורעל בליבך, כשאתה פגיע ועירום. או משהו כזה."

"והאימפריוס?" הארי קובר את פניו בעיקול צווארו של דראקו, מצמיד את שפתיו לעור הרך. בניגוד לג'יני, שהייתה קימורים ועדינות, דראקו הוא רק זוויות קשות וחדות אבל העור שלו הוא הדבר הרך והנעים ביותר שהארי אי פעם נגע בו. השפתיים שלו נעות בעדינות על פני העור, וכשהוא שולח את הלשון שלו לטעום, רק לשניה, הוא מרגיש את האצבעות של דראקו מושכות בשיערו לרגע, שומע את שאיפת האוויר החדה שהמגע הקל הזה גורם.

"תפסיק, אידיוט, זה רציני." דראקו מושך בשיערו שוב, קצת פחות חזק, וחוזר לגרד את הקרקפת שלו. (הארי רוצה להגיד לו שאחר כך אין לו שום זכות להתלונן על השיער המבולגן שלו, אבל הוא מתאפק.) "האימפריוס זה כי אני רק קוסם עלוב, חסר יצירתיות וחסר כישרון, מעבר לעובדה שאני כעור ולא מושך, והדרך היחידה שלי להכניס אותך למיטה היא להטיל עלייך קללת אימפריוס."

הארי פולט נחרת צחוק שלא נובעת מהומור אלא מכעס, בעצם. "אז אתה קוסם חלש ולא מוכשר בכלל, רק שאתה מספיק חזק ומרוכז כדי להטיל אימפריוס שנמשך כבר חצי שנה. מעניין. ולמה לא הרגת אותי עדיין?"

דראקו מושך בכתפיו ומסיר, סוף כל סוף, את הזרוע מעיניו. "אני מנסה להוציא ממך סודות בנוגע למשרד הקסמים."

הארי מחליט לעשות מעשה ומגלגל את עצמו מעל דראקו, מחזיק את עצמו מעליו בעזרת המרפקים שלו. "מנסה להוציא  _ממני_  סודות לגבי מקום שבו  _גם אתה_  עובד כבר שנה וחצי. מעניין."

דראקו מחייך אליו לבסוף, ומושך שוב בכתפיו. היד שלו שהייתה עסוקה בלהפוך את השיער של הארי ליותר פרוע ממה שהוא בדרך כלל עברה לנוח על הכתף שלו, והשניה מטפסת במעלה הגב שלו עד לצוואר, עוצרת שם. "אל תשאל אותי."

"אני לא מצליח להבין איך היא מעיזה להאשים אותך בקללה שאין עליה מחילה. זה לא חוקי." הארי ממלמל כשהוא רוכן סוף סוף לנשק את דראקו כמו שצריך, מרגיש כאילו רק באותו הרגע הוא חזר הביתה באמת.

"הארי." דראקו אומר כשהארי מתנתק ממנו לבסוף. הטון שלו כל כך מלא במשמעות שהארי בכלל לא צריך לשמוע את ההמשך. "נפרדת מוויזלי לפני חצי שנה, וישר עברנו לגור ביחד. כותבים עליי משהו כזה לפחות פעם בשבוע. איך אתה עדיין מופתע?"

הארי לא באמת מופתע, הוא מניח. הוא נותן לדראקו למשוך אותו שוב כלפי מטה ולנשק אותו, לפני שהוא מתנתק ממנו שוב. "אני צריך לעשות משהו, לדבר עם מישהו. אני רוצה להגן עלייך."

דראקו משמיע קול קטן של זלזול, והידיים שלו עוברות לקדמת החולצה של הארי, מתחילות לפתוח את הכפתורים. הארי מרגיש גל קטן של חום זורם במורד עמוד השדרה שלו, כמו שקורה כל פעם שדראקו נוגע בו, החל מהפעם הראשונה. "אתה שוכח שאתה תחת השפעת אימפריוס."

דעתו של הארי כמעט ומוסחת על ידי ידיים שדוחפות את החולצה שלו מעבר לכתפיו, נעות על החזה והכתפיים החשופים שלו בעדינות. "לא אכפת לי-"

"לי אכפת." דראקו דוחף את כתפיו של הארי לאחור בעדינות והארי מבין את הרמז ומתיישב על עקביו, הברכיים שלו משני צידי גופו של דראקו. הוא מסיר את החולצה הפתוחה וצופה בדראקו פושט את הסוודר שלו, העיניים שלו נעוצות בשל דראקו. הוא מרגיש כאילו הוא לעולם לא יפסיק להיות נפעם. כאילו שכל פעם שהוא יראה את דראקו מתפשט תהיה כמו הפעם הראשונה, מרגשת ומסעירה. כאילו שהדם שלו יתערבל ויבער בכל פעם שדראקו יביט בו במבט  **הזה**. "אתה חושב שלא שמתי לב שאתה ורון וויזלי לא דיברתם מאז שנפרדת מאחותו? שגריינג'ר הייתה כאן אולי חמש פעמים בשישה חודשים, ואף פעם לא בזמן שאני הייתי בבית?"

הארי רוצה להתווכח איתו, אבל הוא באמת לא יכול. הוא גם לא יכול לתקן את המצב עם רון. הוא יודע שזה לא הוגן לבחון את הנאמנות שלו, להכריח אותו לבחור בין החבר הכי טוב שלו לאחותו. הרמיוני לא דיברה איתו במשך חודשיים, ואז הסכימה להפגש איתו אבל סירבה לשהות איתו ועם דראקו באותו חלל והארי מבין אותם, באמת שכן, אבל הוא שונא את זה שגם הם מאלצים אותו לבחור, במידה מסוימת. הוא לא יכול להתעלם מהעובדה שדראקו גורם לו להרגיש דברים שלא חשב עליהם בכלל עם ג'יני. לא יכול שלא לחשוב על העבר, על כל תשע השנים שעברו מאז שרב עם דראקו אצל מדאם מלקין, ולא לחשוב שאולי זה היה שם כל הזמן. אולי, אם לא וולדמורט והמלחמה, אולי היה יכול להיות להם רומן נעורים רגיל, כמו בסרטים, והם לא היו פוגעים בכל כך הרבה אנשים. הוא ממשיך לשבת, מביט בדראקו שוכב מתחתיו. החזה הבהיר, הרזה שלו חשוף והוא עולה ויורד בקצב נשימותיו. הארי שולח יד ומניח אותה על עצם החזה שלו, אצבעותיו פרושות. הוא רוצה להגיד המון דברים, לשאול את דראקו למה הוא מגן עליו כל כך, לתהות בקול אם זה תמיד יהיה ככה. במקום זה הוא שואל "איך ידעת שהרמיוני הייתה כאן?"

דראקו מביט בו כאילו שהוא השתגע, אבל ההבעה שלו הופכת למשועשעת במהירות כיוון שהוא יודע שזו הדרך של הארי להודות לו ולהחליף נושא. "היה תיון של פירות יער בתוך ספל בכיור. אני יודע שקנית אותו במיוחד בשבילה, כי רק גריינג'ר יכולה לשתות את הדבר הדוחה הזה."

הארי צוחק ורוכן שוב כדי לנשק אותו. דראקו משנה זווית רק טיפה ומפשק את שפתיו, והארי נאנח אל תוך הנשיקה. הידיים של דראקו שוב בשיער שלו, על העורף שלו, דואגות להשאיר את הפנים שלהם קרובים. הם מתנתקים רק כשלהארי כבר אין אוויר והוא מתנשם לרגע, מתחיל לנשק את הלסת של דראקו, הצוואר שלו, ולמטה מזה. דראקו מתחיל להגיד משהו, פולט נשיפה כשהארי נושך את עצם הבריח שלו, ואז מתחיל שוב. "ורק שתדע, פוטר, שכדאי שתזרוק את התיונים לפח ואל תשאיר אותם בכיור. זה מגעיל."

הארי צוחק כנגד החזה של דראקו, הידיים שלו מחזיקות במותניו ולוחצות אותן קלות. הוא סוגר את פיו סביב אחת הפטמות של דראקו ושומע איך כל המילים עוזבות אותו באנחה. הוא חושב שזה מדהים, כשהוא פותח את כפתור המכנסיים של דראקו ומחליק אותם מטה מעבר לברכיו, איך חצי שנה עם דראקו הייתה טובה יותר משנתיים וחצי עם ג'יני. מסעירה יותר. רגועה יותר. נכון, כל הוויזלים שונאים אותו. נכון, כולם חושבים שהוא משוגע, כתבות על שפיות דעתו נכתבות מעת לעת בנביא היומי ובעלון הרפואה של הקדוש מנגו. מנסים לנתח כל פרט קטן באישיות שלו; ההורים המתים, המשפחה המוגלגית המתעללת, האחריות הכבדה, כדי להסביר למה, לכל הרוחות, הוא עזב את ג'יני וויזלי לטובתו של דראקו מאלפוי. הוא נשאל את השאלה הזאת על בסיס כמעט יומיומי. הוא מניח שלהגיד "תנסו אתם לשכב איתו, ואז תבינו" זו לא תשובה טובה במיוחד, אבל הקולות שדראקו משמיע כשהארי מסיר את התחתונים שלו ורוכן קדימה, הם שווים הכל.

אחר כך, כשהם שוכבים עירומים וצפופים על ספה צרה מידי, הארי מניח שהכעס כלפיו מוצדק. הוא עבר לגור עם דראקו שבוע לאחר שנפרד מג'יני, אבל שכב איתו בפעם הראשונה בערך חודש לפני שנפרד ממנה. אף אחד לא מציין את העובדה הזאת אבל כולם יודעים שהיא נכונה. גם הוא כועס על עצמו, אבל אם הוא מסתכל על התמונה הגדולה, הוא לא היה מוותר על החיים שהוא חי כרגע עבור האפשרות לא להכעיס אף אחד. גם אם אין לו חברים. גם אם הוא קם בבוקר, הולך לעובדה וחוזר הביתה רק כדי להיות עם דראקו, כי הוא לא רוצה להיות בשום מקום אחר. או כי אין לו מקום אחר. הוא משוכנע שדראקו נרדם, לכן הוא כמעט נופל מהספה כשדראקו מדבר.

"הוא יסלח לך." הוא אומר, והחזה של הארי מתמלא ברגש חמים ומחניק. הוא יודע בדיוק על מה דראקו מדבר אבל נותן לו להמשיך. "וויזלי. שניהם, בעצם. זה אולי ייקח עוד קצת זמן, אבל אני בטוח שזה יקרה. משום מה, הם אוהבים אותך."

הארי מרגיש משהו מבעבע לו בבטן, כמו בועות סבון, או צחוק, מאיים להתפרץ החוצה. הוא פונה להביט בדראקו, מנשק את הלחי שלו, את הריסים שלו, את הגבה שלו. "ואתה?"

דראקו פונה אליו ומצמיד את השפתיים שלהם ביחד לשניה. כשהוא מתרחק, הוא ממשיך לבהות ישר בהארי, שלא יכול לנתק את המבט. "קראת את העיתונים. אני רק מנסה להשתלט על העולם."


End file.
